mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Annihilator
The Annihilator is a main villain in the series, Mighty Med and the nemesis of Skylar Storm. He was the villain who caused Skylar to lose her powers and turn her evil. He serves as the main antagonist in Season 2, replacing Wallace and Clyde. Origin Neil Gundenhauser was born on earth, and started exhibiting his mutant powers as a child. Everyone teased and tormented him from being a freak so he withdrew from society. But he didn't become truly powerful until he was discovered and trained by the legendary Hapax The Elder, a human with similar mutation who wanted to groom Neil to be a great superhero. But Neil decided to use his powers for evil, to make everyone suffer the way he suffered. Hapax The Elder was so upset about being betrayed that he went into self-imposed exile on the planet Caldera. Appearance He wears a black leather suit and a full helmet that is similar to Zero's from Borderland 2 on his head. Summary He was mentioned in Saving the People Who Save People when Skylar tells Kaz and Oliver that The Annihilator took all her powers in a battle and "left her standing there in her underwear." It was revealed in The Friend of My Friend is My Enemy that he somehow recruited Skylar's former friend Experion and sent him to Mighty Med to kidnap her and bring her to him so he could use her as a guinea pig to test the tempered Calderian powers on her. Fortunately, his plan failed when Oliver became suspicious of Experion. The Annihilator's ultimate goal is to create an army to take over the world by turning all superheroes into his evil servants. He used a device containing a serum that can contaminate superpowers and link them to his control. The first of his victims was Skylar Storm herself. Powers and Abilities *'Potentikinesis' - He can override the powers of other superheroes after tampering with them with his serum and assume control over them. **'Power Absorption' - He can absorb power and energy and weaponize it. This also allows him to temporarily use other superheroes' powers against them. **'Power Granting' - He can also give evil superpowers to his minions. Upon making her his servant, he gave Skylar some new powers, including the one to absorb people's life force with a kiss. ** Energy Draining - As well as powers, he can also absorb people's life force, he almost drained Oliver's * Super Strength '- Able to smash tables with his fists and throw Skylar through the air. *'Hand-To-Hand-Combat - Incredibly skilled, able to fight Skylar. *'Typhokinesis' - He was able to clear all the smoke, by absorbing it. *'Annihilation Inducement '- His main power is to annihilate everything. *'Telekinesis '- He made the power cannon come to him when it was all the way across the room. *'Pyrokinesis '- He was able to make fireballs with Skylar Storm. *'Super Agility '- Despite his huge size and build, he was able to jump into the air and do a karate kick. * Space Survivability '- He can survive the vacuum of space. Equipment * '''Power Cannon '- His weapon of choice is a powerful bazooka-like cannon that emits powerful laser blasts. He can also convert the power he absorbs as ammunition for his weapon. * 'Helmet '- He has a helmet that can scan his opponents, as shown in How The Mighty Med Have Fallen. * 'Power Canisters '- He has containers he uses to store stolen superheroes' powers. He also has containers he uses to convert superpower blasts into ammunition for his cannon. Henchmen His henchmen are mostly superheroes who became his servants once their superpowers get contaminated by his serum. He seeks to gather them all as part of his world conquest. * Skylar Storm (Archenemy turned temporary #1 henchgirl) * Tecton * Snowstorm * Silver Shield * Spark Plug * NeoCortex * Blue Tornado * Citadel (Possibly) * Experion (Freelancer; Independent) Apperances *Season 1 **There's a Storm Coming *Season 2 **How the Mighty Med Have Fallen **Lair, Lair **Mighty Mole **The Claw Prank Redemption ** Do You Want to Build a Lava Man? (cameo) ** Storm's End Trivia *He could be a parody of '''Black Adam from DC comics. * He could be a parody of Marvel's Annihilus. Category:Villain Category:Character Category:Antagonist Category:Equipped Category:-Er/-Or Characters